Promesas
by DarthUnicorn
Summary: One-shot. 'Hasta que la muerte nos separe', prometieron hace años.


**Un pequeño episodio en la vida matrimonial de Brittany y Santana.**

* * *

><p>Carmen sacó la cabeza de entre sus sábanas al escuchar cómo alguien entraba en su habitación. Parado frente a la puerta, abrazando su peluche favorito con forma de pato, su hermano Mike la miraba al borde de las lágrimas, pidiéndole permiso con esa mirada para pasar la noche con ella. Carmen le hizo un hueco y, una vez que se acurrucó junto a ella, pasó las sábanas sobre ellos dos para poder dejar de oír los gritos.<p>

-Están discutiendo de nuevo...- Sollozó Mike mientras se abrazaba a su hermana mayor.

Carmen acarició el oscuro pelo de Mike para tranquilizarlo. Sabía cuanto afectaba a su hermano pequeño el hecho de que sus madres discutieran. Llevaban una semana escuchando los gritos de sus madres, aunque se esforzasen por no levantar mucho el tono para no preocuparles, no podían evitar terminar gritando. Mike se cambiaba de cuarto cada vez que la pelea empezaba, buscando ayuda en su hermana mayor.

-Lo van a arreglar, siempre lo hacen.- Susurró la niña rubia.

-Los papás de mi amigo Tony se separaron porque siempre se peleaban...

-Mamá nunca dejaría a mami, Mike.

-Pero hoy parecen más enfadadas.

Se callaron al escuchar la puerta del dormitorio de sus madres cerrarse de golpe, dejando la casa en un completo silencio. Santana había salido de la habitación con un par de mantas y una almohada, iba a pasar la noche en el sofá. Mike sollozó entre los brazos de su hermana mayor, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Carmen dejó que su hermano se desahogara todo el tiempo que le hiciera falta, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido, abrazado a su muñeco. Cuando se cercioró de que se había dormido, con mucho sigilo, bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Lo que Mike había dicho acerca de separarse le había dado mucho en qué pensar, y necesitaba saber que estaba equivocada. Llegó de puntillas hasta el salón, donde Santana se había preparado el sofá con sus mantas y su almohada. Estaba sentada en él, con la cabeza entre sus manos y la vista clavada en el suelo.

-¿Mamá?

Santana levantó la cabeza y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas que había estado derramando mientras Carmen se acercaba a ella. La latina sonrió a su hija para amainar su preocupación.

-¿Qué haces despierta, Carmen?- Santana dejó que su hija se sentara a su lado y la rodeó con los brazos. Carmen apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre mientras se abrazaba a su cintura.

-¿Por qué estás durmiendo en el sofá?- Al no obtener respuesta ante aquella pregunta, un nudo se formó en la garganta de la rubia.-Mamá... ¿os vais a separar?

Un profundo suspiro abandonó el cuerpo de Santana mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su hija mayor. Aún no había cumplido once años, pero siempre había sido bastante intuitiva. Besó la cabeza de Carmen y la tomó en brazos, sintiendo cómo su hija se abrazaba fuertemente a su cuello mientras apoyaba en su hombro la mejilla.

A su mente vino de pronto la primera vez que sostuvo a Carmen en brazos, cómo la enfermera se la había traído a Brittany tras asearla. Brittany estaba entonces reventada, el parto había sido agotador y más lento y complicado de lo que se había esperado, con un alto riesgo de pérdida del bebé. Santana recordaba cómo Brittany había agarrado su mano durante todo el rato que había durado el parto, buscando su apoyo para poder seguir adelante. En ese momento fue cuando Santana comprendió que, si en un futuro decidían tener un segundo hijo, sería ella quien asumiria el embarazo esta vez. Cuando trajeron a aquella preciosa niña que había sido tan difícil de hacer salir de su interior, todo el cansancio que Brittany había sentido desapareció de inmediato. La tomó en sus brazos mientras sonreía y lloraba por culpa de la emoción. Era tan pequeña y tan perfecta que nada más poner sus ojos en ella, Santana sintió que había vuelto a enamorarse. Al darse cuenta de su mirada, Brittany le tendió el bebé. Al principio dudó, tenía miedo de que pudiera llorar si ella la tomaba, pero no pasó nada; simplemente se durmió acunada en los brazos de Santana.

Ya no pesaba lo mismo que entonces, eso estaba claro, pero Santana todavía tenía fuerzas suficientes como para llevarla hasta su cama sin problemas. Entró con cuidado a la habitación de la niña, dejando la puerta abierta para tener un poco de luz del exterior. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a Mike dormido en su cama; sabía que el niño sólo se cambiaba de habitación cuando estaba asustado, y sabía que ella había sido la causa de su miedo esa noche. Dejó a Carmen junto a Mike y los tapó a los dos con las sábanas, pero el niño se despertó antes de que pudiera terminar de arroparlos.

-¿Mamá?- Mike se deshizo de las sábanas y se sentó en la cama de su hermana.- No vas a dejar a mami, ¿verdad?

Santana suspiró de nuevo ante la pregunta de su hijo, sintiendo los ojos azules de Carmen sobre su piel. Carmen se sentó en su cama, junto a Mike, dejando un hueco para que Santana se sentara. Los dos niños se colocaron cada uno a un lado de su madre para dejarse abrazar por ella. Después de un momento, Santana extendió su mano derecha.

-¿Veis este anillo?- Preguntó señalando la alianza que representaba su matrimonio con Brittany.- Hace muchos años que acepté este anillo, ¿y sabéis que más acepté junto a él? Acepté amar a vuestra madre para lo bueno y para lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta el fin de mis días. Este anillo es una promesa, ¿y qué os he enseñado de las promesas?

-Que son sagradas.- Susurró Mike.

-Pero hay gente que se casa y luego se separa.- Comentó Carmen abrazada a su madre.- Ellos también hicieron una promesa y la rompieron, ¿por qué no ibais a hacer vosotras lo mismo?

Los ojos de Santana comenzaban a arder de nuevo, por culpa de las lágrimas. Carmen pudo notar el estado de su madre, sintiéndose culpable al instante por haber preguntado aquello. Abrazó a Santana, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras dejaba que la mano de su madre acariciara su espalda de arriba a abajo.

-A veces el amor dura para siempre, y otras veces, simplemente, se acaba. Y una vez que dejas de querer a la otra persona, esa promesa deja de existir.- Llevó una mano a la altura de sus ojos para poder parar las lágrimas; no quería que la vieran llorar.- Chicos, es casi media noche. Deberíais dormir.

Santana notó cómo Carmen se separaba de ella para acurrucarse bajo las sábanas. Llevó la vista hacia Mike, el cual seguía abrazado a ella, medio dormido. Lo acostó con cuidado junto a su hermana y los arropó a los dos antes de darles un beso de buenas noches.

Justo antes de separarse de ellos, Mike se giró hacia Santana, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

-Mamá, tú la quieres, ¿verdad?

La latina se arrodilló frente a la cama y cogió la mano de su hijo, mirándole a los ojos. Carmen levantó la cabeza para poder oír mejor la respuesta, preocupada por lo que su madre podría decir.

-Claro que sí. La quiero muchísimo, y sé que nunca podría dejar de hacerlo.

-Entonces no te vas a ir, ¿verdad?

Santana apretó la mano de su hijo y le acarició la frente con la otra.

-Tenéis que entender una cosa, chicos. Ella siempre será, junto con vosotros, lo más importante en mi vida; pero, si por alguna razón, me dijera que necesita un tiempo, o que, simplemente, no me quiere más a su lado... tendré que hacer lo que me pide, por mucho que pueda dolerme.

Carmen asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Acto seguido, volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada y se cubrió con las sábanas, enterrando en ellas todas las lágrimas que había intentado reprimir esa noche.

Mike cerró los ojos para poder dormirse de una vez y soltó la mano de Santana para dejar que saliera de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras salir y sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta que el pasillo no estaba vacío como había imaginado. Brittany estaba sentada junto a la puerta, apoyada contra la pared con las mejillas encendidas y la cara cubierta por una fina capa de lágrimas. Su vista estaba clavada en la alianza que llevaba en el dedo anular. Santana suspiró al darse cuenta de que había estado escuchando todo lo que había dicho.

Se sentó junto a ella, guardando un poco las distancias, y apoyó la espalda contra la pared mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. El silencio se había apoderado completamente de aquel piso, a excepción de los tenues sollozos que aún escapaban de los labios de Brittany. Finalmente, dejó de sollozar, quedando entonces en un verdadero y vacío silencio, el cual Santana sintió que pudo haber durado horas.

Las dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar de pronto las suaves campanadas del reloj del salón. Normalmente no las habrían oído, pero en aquel silencio sepulcral que estaban manteniendo era imposible obviarlas. Ya eran las doce de la noche, habían comenzado un nuevo día. Al recordar qué día era, Santana sintió cómo toda su piel se erizaba.

-Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Recuerdas que día es.- Comentó Brittany, sorprendiendo a Santana con su voz rasgada por el llanto y los gritos. Levantó sus cansados e hinchados ojos azules y clavó la vista en ella.- San... Si lo que has dicho es verdad, ¿por qué no hacemos más que discutir?

Santana levantó la vista para poder devolver la mirada a Brittany. ¿Por qué discutían? Porque todo estaba saliendo mal. Porque no conseguía el dinero que le hubiera gustado poder conseguir para hacer feliz a su familia. Porque sentía que no era más que una molestia en la vida cotidiana de sus hijos, los cuales se relacionaban con niños de familias socialmente aceptables, con un padre y una madre, como todo el mundo espera que sea una familia. Porque no soportaba la idea de que estaba envejeciendo. Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, demasiados problemas que no podía resolver; y, como siempre, el orgullo le impedía aceptarlos. Así que, en vez de buscar un punto de apoyo, se dedicaba a buscar a alguien a quien poder culpar de todo lo que le estaba pasando para poder sentirse mejor. Pero eso no era lo que había conseguido.

Sólo había conseguido sentirse la peor persona del mundo. Hacía días que no sentía los brazos de Brittany rodeando su cintura por la noche; hacía días que aquellos suaves labios que la habían besado durante años dejaron de besarla; hacía días que aquellos ojos habían dejado de mirarla.

-Lo he fastidiado todo.- Se dijo a sí misma apartando la mirada de Brittany.- Necesitaba escapar de mis problemas, pero elegí el camino equivocado. Todo...- Su voz se entrecortaba mientras intentaba explicar todo en voz alta.- Todo está saliendo mal, Britt. Y ahora, cuando más te necesito conmigo, lo único que hago es apartarte más de mi lado...

Notó de pronto, para su sorpresa, cómo la mano de Brittany buscaba torpemente la suya. Al encontrarla, entrelazaron sus meñiques, haciendo que una cálida sensación se apoderase del cuerpo de Santana. Volvió a levantar la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, dejando que un par de lágrimas rodasen hasta su barbilla.

-Yo también hice esa promesa, ¿sabes?- Comentó mientras se levantaba del suelo, sin soltar el meñique de Santana.- Siempre he estado aquí para lo bueno, San... déjame estar también ahora.

Brittany soltó su menique para poder agarrar por completo su mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Acarició la mano de la latina con su pálido pulgar y sonrió, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no la tocaba de esa forma, no recordaba lo reconfortante que podía ser aquella cálida piel.

Santana llevó su brazo libre al cuello de Brittany, aferrándose a él desesperadamente mientras soltaba su mano para poder rodearla por completo. Sintió de pronto los brazos de Brittany en su cintura, y no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

-Lo siento.- Susurró en el cuello de Brittany.- No soporto hacerte esto, Britt. No te mereces que te trate como te he estado tratando.

La rubia se separó de ella para poder apartar los oscuros mechones que caían sobre su cara. Los apartó con suavidad, como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que estuviera consolando, y los colocó tras sus orejas. Llevó sus manos a ambas mejillas y le secó las lágrimas, haciéndola sonreír de nuevo. Volvió a colocar los brazos en su cintura para atraerla lo más cerca posible a ella misma y se inclinó para poder juntar sus labios con los de Santana.

Los brazos de Santana volvieron a rodear el cuello de Brittany mientras se ponía de puntillas para poder juntar su cuerpo con el de ella todo lo posible. Besarla de nuevo, sentir otra vez sus labios sobre ella... era como si con ese beso todos sus problemas, todos sus miedos, todos aquellos pensamientos que habían atormentado su mente últimamente hubieran desaparecido de repente. Habían pasado años, pero cada vez que Brittany la besaba sentía lo mismo que el primer día. Ellas podrían envejecer todo lo que la vida quisiera, aquellas sensaciones que los labios de Brittany despertaban en ella nunca morirían.

-Te amo.- Susurró en su oído a Santana mientras la abrazaba después de romper el beso.- Y siempre voy a hacerlo. Aunque nos enfademos y nos gritemos, eso no va a cambiar.

Santana sonrió mientras se separaba de ella. Brittany agarró su mano, sonriendo también, y la llevó hasta el dormitorio; el sofá ya no era necesario.

Al acostarse, Santana sintió los brazos de Brittany rodear su cintura, como había hecho siempre, cada noche, desde que hacía quince años hicieron aquellas promesa que unía sus vidas para siempre. Sintió cómo Brittany se abrazaba a ella lo máximo posible, juntando su pecho a su espalda y enlazando las piernas con las suyas, depositando un beso de buenas noches en su cabeza antes de dejarse caer sobre la almohada.

Santana sonrió mientras se abrazaba a aquellos brazos que rodeaban su cintura. Quince años, y todavía seguían como el primer día. Quince años podrían parecer mucho tiempo, pero Santana no lo veía de esa forma. Cuando sabes que será para siempre, el tiempo se convierte en algo relativo. Santana sabía que esos quince años no eran más que una pequeña parte de lo que aún les quedaba por vivir.

-Feliz aniversario, Brittany.


End file.
